Hell Burnbottom's relationships
The relationships of Hell Burnbottom. Nagatha Hell Burnbottom had a special relationship with Nagatha, his pet snake. Nagatha was the only living being that Burnbottom seemed to genuinely care about; however due to the fact that Nagatha had been inherited to him after Mr. Stupid NoHead’s death he might have cared for her in tribute to his father. However, Master Intelligence speculated that Burnbottom cared more about Nagatha than any other living creature and that his affection for her had nothing to do with responsibilities; Intelligence thought that it was because of his feelings for the snake, and that she underlines Burnbottom’s ancestry, that he agreed to watch over her in the first place. Burnbottom often stroked her head, patted her back, and even used endearments and loving words when he spoke to her. Nagatha never drew the wrath of her master, even when she failed to capture Master Intelligence, though Hell Burnbottom generally did not react well to failure. Nagatha obeyed her master’s every order, and the two were able to communicate with each other telepathically. Lindsay noted that Burnbottom had an unusual amount of control over her. Though he had often sent Nagatha on personal missions, Hell Burnbottom kept her close to him after his first downfall. Nagatha was decapitated by Sebiscuits Cardarphen during the Battle of Bast Castle, and Burnbottom felt rage and even grief at the loss of his snake. Family Mr. Stupid NoHead , Hell Burnbottom's father and teacher.]] Hell Burnbottom was obsessively loved his father, Mr. Stupid NoHead, despite his cruelty. More than just being a fanatic, he shared his ideas of government and fascination with the dark side. Satisfying him was of the utmost importance to him. He was slavishly devoted to his father, regarding him with “worshipful fascination” and speaking to him in a gentle way. He was also obsessed with following in his footsteps, no matter how hard the path. Mr. Stupid NoHead, on the other hand, loved him as an appropriate heir, and not as a son in general. However, he was pleased with his desire for him and his teachings. He respected his talents and skills, which he had taught him himself. At the conclusion of the Assault on the Capitol, he grabbed him and Apparated away with him. He was the one person whom he bothered to help. When Mr. Stupid NoHead was killed by Baby Intelligence, Hell Burnbottom’s fury led to an obsessive revenge plot that ultimately led to his demise. There is also much evidence that he loved him more than his mother, Mrs. Twisted NoHead. Thomas Meyer It is unknown how Hell Burnbottom felt about his son since he died while he was still a baby. It is likely that had Burnbottom lived, he would have considered him an exceptionally faithful servant, something like his right-hand minion or deputy, and given him more power than he usually allowed his fellow men. It is not known why he wanted a child, as he did not love and swore his life was devoted to the NoHeads and the NoHeads only, and in addition desired immortality. However, he likely realized that his son could become a talented and useful servant. It is also likely that he wished to preserve the NoHead Bloodline. He kept Meyer's birth a secret, most likely because it may have placed him in danger, since Burnbottom was one of the most notorious Dark mutants at the time. While Meyer initially despised his parents, he secretly wanted the chance to know them. Friends Annabeth Black , his best friend.]] Hell Burnbottom seems to be oddly close to Annabeth Black, a fellow member of the Order who eventually became his second-in-command in 2020. She talked and joked with him around the fire (the night they spent interrogating Baby Intelligence), slept beside him that night, and even snuggled into his arm (not just subconsciously in sleep, she woke up briefly the next morning, looked around, and then returned to cuddling his arm). They were often seen joking together in practicing. When the S.M.S.B. converged during the skirmish in Yellowstone, Annabeth was seen with her head in Burnbottom's shoulder while he tenderly ran his fingers through her hair, the two had clearly become close quickly. While Annabeth was running towards Hell Burnbottom after Lindsay Kellerman had pushed him into the pit, Baby Intelligence stated that as Black called Burnbottom's name, her voice sounded very pained, and despite its futility, she begged Burnbottom to stay with her as he died. She very nearly avenged his death shortly after the Skirmish in the City Volcano. In spite of being five years apart, the two of them were also training partners in their teenage years. Unknown to nearly all, it would be revealed years later after their death that Annabeth and Hell had in fact engaged in a sexual relationship, resulting in the birth of their son, Thomas Meyer. Curiously, Burnbottom probably did not feel a need to leave a child behind as an heir. Because of the egotistical and self-centered nature they shared, they might have considered the usefulness of Thomas in the idea of siring a lineage of evil devoutly loyal to them through familial bonds, seeing them as extensions of their own power and authority, much like many kings and tyrants who procreated to expand and solidify their own power through blood ties. Apart from their friendship, Annabeth may have chosen Hell as a mate due to his blood relations and thoroughly proven power as a mutant, thus marking him as a potent genetic combination and fit for her. Meanwhile, a mate of such fortitude and strength would certainly appeal to Burnbottom's pathological need to expand his fame and reputation. He also may have seen Thomas as a way of extending the power of the NoHead bloodline beyond himself as a way of further showcasing his and his family's might and to further terrorize his enemies with the idea of another Dark Lord ruling alongside him. Burnbottom may also have been intellectually enthused or curious at the idea of a student with similar powers and potential as himself, highlighting his vanity and ego even further as he had had no living relatives whose powers he could compare his own to or to have learned from. It is also possible that the conception of Thomas Meyer was unintentional as very little is known about his background. Lunch Money Bandit Another of Hell Burnbottom’s most loyal and trusted servants was Cygnus Evans, better known as the Lunch Money Bandit. Cygnus was imprisoned in Beta Prison with Whammo Fireball and Darren Slade. He escaped with the help of Mr. Stupid NoHead, and went into hiding for a time. When Burnbottom learned that there was a NoHead at large who remained loyal to him, Hell Burnbottom and Cygnus Evans located him and enlisted him as a NoHead in the making. However, Cygnus’ loyalty has led him to know many things about Hell Burnbottom that even other loyal NoHeads, such as Brute Gunray, do not. Cygnus knows that Burnbottom had a cruel disappointing father who virtually homeschooled him, and that he did not take pleasure in killing people. These three common threads helped to fuel Cygnus’ loyalty. This also implies that Cygnus Barty is aware of Burnbottom’s love for his parents, but doesn’t care about it, in contradiction to the NoHeads’ belief of power over attachment. It could very well be that Burnbottom told Cygnus these similarities between the two, and used them as a way to get Barty to join him. Despite his public claims that Cygnus had worth and was “his most faithful servant”, Hell Burnbottom never truly cared for Cygnus any more than as a useful servant who is as easily disposable as any other, as Burnbottom never wanted a friend. Cygnus Evans helped Hell Burnbottom regain a physical body by capturing a mother crow and her egg and preventing Master Intelligence from his attempt to sabatoge the plan. By turning Lindsay’s plate into a transport, Cygnus made sure Lindsay was transported to the Tower of Reincarnation, where Whammo Fireball used Lindsay’s hairs to concoct a potion that would allow Burnbottom to be reborn. After Burnbottom failed to kill Lindsay in the graveyard, Lindsay returned to the MBH, and Cygnus Disapprated to Bast Castle. He continued to serve Hell Burnbottom after this. He fought loyally in the Battle of Bast Castle and attempted to kill Sebiscuits personally. Sebiscuits was saved by Red X, and Cygnus was turned to stone. Suzie It is unknown what movitated Hell Burnbottom, but he and Suzie were good friends. Suzie had a lot of admiration for him and Mean King. When she realized it was them, she made them the second-in-command. Eventually, Burnbottom saved her life at Niagara Falls, where they had failed to convince Zira Miranda Grover to join their group. Allies Whammo Fireball Whammo Fireball became a NoHead minion during Hell Burnbottom’s missing years, and betrayed his parents in order to pursue this career. After Burnbottom’s first defeat in 2020, Whammo made no attempt to find his master; he continued as a racer, and was then locked in prison. Burnbottom accepted Whammo as a helpful servant, though made it clear he thought little of his cowardice and was fully aware that Whammo came to him for his obsessive love and lack of any other options. With nowhere else to go, Whammo fled to Bast Castle to seek protection from authorities in the service of Hell Burnbottom. Whammo proved his usefulness by telling him where to find a vulture bone, one of the three necessary ingredients, as vultures were scarce in their hometown. Out of loyalty, he completed several missions during the plot to restore Burnbottom from the dead. Whammo played the largest role of all in Burnbottom’s rebirth by creating the potion that allowed Burnbottom to acquire a new body. Despite all this, Burnbottom still reviled Whammo for his obvious cowardice and past loyalty issues. In contrast with his real father, Whammo saw Hell Burnbottom as a father figure of sorts, and after been disowned by his own father and after his Beta Prison years, was fanatically devoted to the Dark Lord. In fact, at that point Whammo was willing to sacrifice and give absolutely everything to serve Burnbottom. He also believed that if he finished off Master Intelligence, he would be welcomed back, closer to Burnbottom than a real son. In essence, Whammo’s loyalty is only matched by the Lunch Money Bandit and Mean King. Darren Slade Darren served Hell Burnbottom during the Second NoHead War, but was one of the NoHeads who defected. In order to manage this, he betrayed many NoHeads, such as Brute Gunray and Annabeth. Because he had defected during the war, he feared the return of Burnbottom and the Elite NoHeads. After Burnbottom's rebirth, Darren hid in a shack, as he had long since renounced the NoHeads. However, Burnbottom and the NoHeads found and killed him. Augustus Salt Following Mr. Stupid NoHead's demise, Augustus joined forces with him and Annabeth Black, but due to many factors, it is hard to determine whether he originally served Hell out of loyalty, by being blackmailed or deceived. Enemies Much like his father before him, Hell Burnbottom's bloody campaign made him a number of bitter enemies. For example, he hated Sheriff Bladepoint and wanted him dead very badly. Even after his fall into the Unterwelt Void, many children grew up being taught that he had been a horrible person, and so they generally regarded his memory with contempt. One such individual was Tori Newell, who was greatly upset when he returned in 2031, viewing him as a huge threat to Master Intelligence and the solar system at large and hating him for it, like many, many others. In 2033, she thwarted Hell Burnbottom by destroying the Tower of Reincarnation. However, her hatred of him was exacerbated upon learning that he had personally killed Nurse Rose. She was very happy to learn he had died, believing Baby Strength and Master Intelligence to be safe and leading her to consider Rose's death avenged. Burnbottom had a quarrel with a governor named Emily Fiennes, personally dueling and killing her. Baby Intelligence , a hated enemy.]] Hell Burnbottom saw Baby Intelligence as his father’s most hated enemy and despised him for the inexplicable threat he posed to the Dark Lord. Despite having very little contact with him, he hated him all the same and wanted him dead very badly. It only drew more hatred after Intelligence killed NoHead. Lindsay Kellerman Hell Burnbottom and Lindsay have been enemies since the Battle of Yellowstone. When Burnbottom seemingly killed Baby Intelligence, Lindsay fell on him with a relentless barrage, eventually defeating him by cutting him down and sending him plunging into the depths of a reactor shaft. As a ghost, Burnbottom became determined to get his revenge on Lindsay. George Thames II George Thames was afraid of Hell Burnbottom. He was kidnapped by the Elite NoHeads and tortured by Hell Burnbottom for information about Burnbottom’s sword’s nature. Burnbottom would not live to learn that Master Intelligence freed George. Notes and references Category:Relationships